The goal of this project is to study the interaction of radiotherapy and molecularly targeted agents. This project focuses on expanding drugs that show synergy in vitro to the in vivo setting, with the goal of translation to the clinic. This is a translational project. We begin in the laboratory testing drugs in combination with radiotherapy in vitro. Once in vitro sensitivity is comfirmed then we do in vivo work with sc or ic animal models. If a drug is shown to sensitize tumor cells to radiation then we bring it to the clinic.